Royally Screwed Up
by Nairobian Princess
Summary: ***ONE SHOT*** HG/HP What would you do if one of your friends did something unbelievable? Something that was going to change everything. Something that couldnt be undone. These are the questions Harry has to face.


"I'm pregnant" Hermione said shocking her two best friends and Dumbledore

"But Hermione…how?" Ron asked dumbfounded. Hermione obviously felt no need to answer this, but instead looked at the face of the man with gorgeous eyes, that she adored.

"I think he means, with who?" Harry corrected, clearly heartbroken.

"Well that's the thing" Hermione said nervously. "It happened while I was gone"

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed in a disappointed and slightly worried tone.

"I know I know" Hermione said bursting into tears. Harry extending a hand and touching her sweetly. "No one outside this room will ever know who he is, you all have to swear to take it to the grave" Hermione said serious, getting nods from all of them, bowing her head.

"So who is it? Who is the baby's father?" Harry asked stroking his friends head, Hermione looking up to stare into her friends eyes.

"James Potter!" she said making Harry look at her in absolute disbelief.

And that was the last time she saw those beautiful eyes. The last time she spoke to Harry. The last time she was involved in the wizarding world. She was now 7 ½ months pregnant and sat on the beach outside her small cottage in muggle England, rubbing her ever growing belly. She watched as a little girl, maybe two years old, ran about being chased by her daddy. A deep sadness filling her at the thought of how she had already hurt her poor little baby. Not that she had ever planned on getting pregnant to James Potter, she hadn't planned on getting pregnant at all, it was all a big stuff up on her part. But it wasn't the baby's fault, and she didn't believe in abortion, so that left her no choice but to face the music as they say. Hermione gave a heavy sigh before slowly standing and making her way towards her house. An unfamiliar car parked on the street piqued her interest, before she turned and saw a man standing on her porch. But not just any man, a man with raven black hair, and at her gasp he turned, revealing emerald green eyes. His eyes travelling down her beautiful face, shoulders, chest and finally her belly. Hermione was in shock, she stood there her mouth slightly agape, not sure of how to start.

"I want in on this baby's life" he said suddenly making her look at him, his eyes now focused directly on hers. "I've still kept my promise, I haven't told anyone, neither has Ron or Dumbledore"

"I know" was all she could manage meekly. Looking down at her feet. Harry's footsteps signalling his approach. Hermione looking up into his emerald orbs, her honey eyes filled with tears. "Can you ever forgive me?" she said with a sob making his eyes melt. Pulling her to him in a warm hug.

"So how did it happen?" Harry asked once they were inside and comfortable, looking down into his coffee cup. Hermione sighed and readied herself, because no matter how awkward the situation was, Harry deserved the truth.

"It was after a quidditch game, your dad caught the snitch" she started noticing Harry shift uncomfortably at the mention of his father. "there was a party, I drank way too much, I don't remember anything, I just woke up in his bed" she added meeting his eyes. "and I missed you guys like crazy…I missed you" a tear rolling down her face,

"So that justifies you sleeping with my father?" Harry said defensively. Clearly upset.

"What? No! of course not!" Hermione was quick to respond getting tearier. "It was a mistake! I'm sorry! I don't even remember anything! But even I can put 2 and 2 together! I'm so sorry" she said bursting into tears and burying her head in her hands. Harry's heartbreaking just looking at her, fighting with his emotions. The woman he loved was having his father's baby, not his. "I've screwed up everything. My life, your life and this poor poor baby's." she said starting to cry harder bringing Harry back to reality.

"Hey, no Hermione, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you, I know you would never do this on purpose." Harry said making her nod in agreement. "Come here" he added opening his arms to her. "I'm sorry" he added once she was safely nestled in his arms, placing a kiss on her temple and stroking her head.

From then on Harry was around nearly every day, and he was there for every doctor's appointment and he was there when Hermione went into labour, holding her hand.

"Okay Hermione, come on, one more push." Said the Doctor. Hermione shaking her head, beads of sweat rolling down her face.

"I cant!" she cried in exhaustion.

"Yes you can Hermione, come on I'm here with you" Harry said rubbing her arms reassuringly, from where he sat behind her, Hermione positioned between his legs resting back on his chest. "We can do this" he added moving his hands to hold hers as with the next contraction she squeezed, pushing out the rest of the small baby. Slumping back against him and panting, crying happy tears as she heard her baby cry.

"You have a little girl!" said the doctor happily. "and she has beautiful eyes just like her daddy" she added as she put the baby in Harry and Hermione's joint arms. The pair staring at the gorgeous babe in shock. She was perfect, deep brown hair, soft pink lips, and the most amazing emerald green eyes, just like Harry's.

"You got your eyes from your mother…not your father" Hermione said softly but loud enough for Harry to hear. He of course, already knew this, and was in the process of staring at the amazing beauty that was his daughter. There was no other explanation for it. She wasn't his fathers at all, she was his, all his. Harry's heart swelled with joy at the immediate prospects for his life. He had a daughter, and if he had his way he would have her mother too.

"Guess it was that last time at headquarters" Harry added warmly reminding Hermione of a time neither of them can really recall, as he smiled with pride, his little girl clutching his finger in her tiny hand.

"I cant believe that I didn't even consider it, we had been drinking and I guess I don't remember much of that night" Hermione said as she started to cry softly, the relief that she hadn't ruined her daughters life, or her own for that matter, seemed to good to be true. "I guess we forgot to use a contraceptive that time" she added, shocked that she had assumed it was Harry's fathers before giving herself time to think of that night with Harry himself. Of course there had been many times previously, but they had always been so careful. Hermione bursting into full out tears at how lucky she was.

"Hey, its going to be okay Hermione, everything its going to be fine now" he added comfortingly, lifting the baby in their joint arms and bringing her up to Hermione's chest, holding them both in his arms and kissing Hermione's shoulder. "You did such a great job, she's so perfect." He said softly, watching over Hermione's shoulder as the baby started to yawn. Hermione smiling at her daughter.

"She thinks she's tired" she said affectionately making Harry laugh. "I never slept with him" she added changing the subject. Harry looking at her lovingly.

"I never would have believed you if it hadn't been for the supposed, proof" he replied making her smile at the child.

"I am so sorry to have put you through this" she said honestly looking up at Harry with honesty in her eyes. Harry just shaking his head, telling her it was nonsense, before leaning in and kissing her full on the mouth. Tears spilled from Hermione's eyes as she failed to contain her happiness. This was the best day of her life!!

"I love you" Harry said pulling his their lips apart to look into her eyes and speak, before capturing her mouth again. Hermione pulling her head away to smile widley.

"I love you too" she added with a sweet kiss in return. "Now what shall we name our daughter?" she asked making Harry grin happily.

_Gabriella Jade Potter_

**THE END**

A/N: Sorry its so short – first ever oneshot – based on an idea that kept niggling at me. Coincidentally also first fic I've finished!! Thankyou


End file.
